


Loose Lips

by Missy



Category: Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl's night of gossip turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loose Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, 13: prompt word: play

“Oh Tia, can you believe it?” Lottie clutched the glass of wine to her breast like a long-lost friend and nearly swooned. “An opal. And it’s perfect, honey, perfect!”

“You know what they say about baubles,” she declared, pouring a drop more of wine into her glass. “Everything that glitters isn’t gold.” 

Lottie flounced onto the bed in a whirl of pink and powder. “Sugar, that doesn’t count when we’re talking about jewels.” She sighed. “I’m ready to get what you’ve got with that price of yours!”

“What we’ve got is a whole lot of fun,” she admits. “But that Smith fella’s just a wet sack of cement!”

“You don’t know him, Tia,” she smiled. “He’s dreamy, and he kisses like Jack Pickford…”

“Jack Pickford!” Honey, someone ought to show you how to really kiss.”

Tiana’s giggle (and the fact that Tia was GIGGLING) was enough to make Lottie sit up in a puff of pinks and whites and pay closer attention. It rang out, and a droplet of wine sloshed onto the coverlet lying between them. “Honey, you know how men are. He’ll be grabbing you and doing this!”

Tiana lurched toward Lottie and wrapped her up in a bear hug, which turned into a squealing, giggle-filled mock-tussle. The fact that Tiana was actually tickling her was enough to concern her. But neither of them had ever fallen this deeply down the well of drunken pleasure before – it was new, and somehow easy, to slide into a position that they had often been told solely existed for procreation.

The kiss was long and spicy as an ancho pepper, mellowing into the soothing richness of a tab of chocolate. Dark on cream, yellow on pink, mouth on mouth on sex on breast. It was a dizzy whirl, and they were locked in it, lost in the tease of it, one that drew them to the rich havens of pleasure that lay far beyond the simple play they had shared as children.


End file.
